Terminator: Genesis
by The Analogs of Fandom
Summary: In the apocalyptic future, a young girl has a mission that will decide the outcome of the war. Kind of a combo of Terminator Salvation and Terminator: Genisys. (Better than the lame summary.) TEMPORARY HIATUS


**Hey guys, if anyone read my other fanfic, my apologies. I have been busy with….lots of crap. Anyways I'm trying to come back and I'm trying something new, so if there are any inconsistencies or errors in the story please tell me. Your opinions matter. Anyway, enjoy! This doesn't have an actual movie it's situated in...yet, though I see it as being a combo of Terminator Salvation and Genisys.**

The rain fell steadily as the form of a young girl moved stealthily through the downpour. She couldn't let anyone or any _thing_ more importantly notice her. Humans didn't concern her too much at this point. No, it was the _machines_ that concerned her. If they found her, they would either kill her, or send her to a camp. Neither was beneficial to her mission at the moment.

Her mission? _Find John Connor._ If she failed to do this, everything was lost.

* * *

"Hey, John," the commander turned. "we just got word back, we are going to be delayed another month until we can attack Skynet's central. They found and destroyed our forces in L.A. and Chicago.

John cursed to himself. "This isn't good, how are we faring with finding any survivors?"

"We found a few within the city, but no other survivor were found. We also nearly lost one of our patrol squadrons on the eastern side of the base. They are getting closer sir."

"How long before we'll have to evacuate this base?"

"I'd say within the next two days sir. They probably know we're here."

"Damn! You know the drill, get everything packed up. We're moving out by tomorrow morning at the latest."

"Yes sir. You heard the man, let's MOVE!"

John looked up at the sky, which was peaceful despite these times of war.

 _We aren't going to last much longer….we NEED to end this soon, before all of humanity is lost._

* * *

Her intel said that this was where the Resistance was currently situated although, due to Skynet, they may not be here much longer. That didn't matter however, she needed to find Connor and find him fast. Who knew how much longer they had? She couldn't afford to lose him again.

She hesitantly walked into the dark cavern of the pipe, trying not to make noise as her feet made small splashes in the stream running through the center of it. If those blasted T-800s or even the T-600s found her, she was probably screwed big time. She could defend herself easily, but any contact with Skynet's drones would probably mess up everything.

She stopped, hearing movement that wasn't her own. She pressed herself up against the walls, blending into the shadows. She glared into the darkness ahead and saw a pair of glowing eyes.

 _How could one be here? None are supposed to be in this area at this time. Unless…_

Testing to see if her hunch was right, she pulled out a shiny object and blew into it. Sure enough, she heard the whine and bark of a dog of some sort. A German Shepard from the silhouette and size as well as her prior knowledge of the Resistance.

 _Do I approach, or wait? How will the dog react? It's only supposed to start barking if it senses a terminator, right? I should be fine…_

After quite some time, a man came to investigate the noises. He was tall, about 6' she reckoned, wearing a coat with the insignia of the Resistance.

 _So this is the right place after all. How to approach is the question._

After calming the dog down the man stood and peered into the darkness. _It was foolish of him to not have searched the area first,_ she thought. Had she been a terminator drone, she would have killed him before he noticed her.

He foolishly called out into the dark, "Hello, anyone there?"

He shone a light down the tunnel and she pressed herself even closer to the wall. Her foot slid a bit and made a splashing noise.

 _Shit!_

The man swung the beam of light towards the noise and it landed on her. She shrunk back as much as she could without making any sudden movements. If she made a dash for it, there was the chance he would shoot her.

The man had a gun trained on her in one hand, light in the other. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The girl didn't answer and continued to back away ever so slowly.

"Hey, answer me!"

She turned and sprinted when he got within a 5 foot radius of her. He shouted again before firing off some rounds at the ceiling, causing her to duck down. She ended up stumbling and tripped. As she picked herself up, she felt her collar being tugged upwards along with herself. She was spun around to face the man and she made her face as impassive as she could.

"Why did you run? Who are you?"

The girl narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips shut tighter.

He shook her a bit. "Well, come on. Spill."

"Why should I answer to you?" her voice was hoarse and eyes cold. "It's an apocalypse out there, and everyone is dead. There is no authority that you can hold over me."

He scowled at her and started dragging her deeper into the hole. She writhed and squirmed, attempting to stomp on his feet.

"Let go of me you big oaf!"

She cried out as he yanked her harder. "Quiet! Do you _want_ the machines to find us?"

"They're probably better company than you." She clawed at him and he shook her a bit.

"Let's go, I want to get my shift over with."

She hissed at him and aimed a kick for his leg. She missed, but to her amusement, he stumbled anyways. He swatted the back of her head.

"That's enough out of you. John will have my ass if I'm late tonight…" He continued to mumble something about moving out and "those damn machines".

She however, was more interested with something else. "John? Who's John?"

He stopped in his tracks. He looked a bit at loss as to what he was supposed to say. After staring at her for awhile, he finally spoke. "Do you _know_ who John Connor is?"

She feigned ignorance. "No, is he important?"

"Is he-" he sputtered for a bit before taking a breath. "Kid, are you for real?"

She chuckled. "Of course I'm real. Can't you feel the the warm squishy flesh of my arm?" She gave him a cheeky smirk.

He scrunched his face at her, as if analyzing her expression. He straightened up after a good long while. "You're just messing with me aren't you."

She gave him an exaggerated look of shock. "What? Who, me? Why would lil' ol' me do something like that?"

He sighed and scrunched up his face. His fingers massaged the bridge of his nose. "Let's go, _please._ " he strained the "please" and gestured in front of him.

"Hmmm, because you asked _so politely_." she marched on in front of him.

He sighed and followed the strange girl into the darkness.

"Umm, weird dude. Which way do I go?"

* * *

 **And that's it for now, read and review my good people. Hopefully I can update more, but with high school, that's going to prove problematic...Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
